Hatred is of the Darkness
by ymsg
Summary: Sequel to Behind Closed Doors (which was finally finished) Old adversaries and a new enemy may arise, but keep in mind that some are not as they seem; will Yuugi be strong enough to face these forces, or will he succumb (sp?)to the darkness at last?
1. Default Chapter

**Hatred is of the Darkness**

**

* * *

****_A/N: Well, I'm back . I said I would be, ne? Katsuya, Yuugi and myself have returned, along with a few other guests, some you've been introduced to from "Behind Closed Doors," such as Yuugi and Jounochi obviously, and the oh-so-sexy introduction of Mr. Sexy Kaiba… I mean, ahem, Seto Kaiba. Please feel to contact me with any suggestions or ideas for new chapters, fics, or anything in general; my information is on the last authors note in "Behind Closed Doors." Well, onto chapter two: "A glint of gold…?" is writing up a storm, so to all of you that have watched me faithfully, I thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: "Time to duel…"**

"Yuugi! Hurry up, man!" Jounochi was racing down the street, tearing around the corner, a big grin stretched across his face. Yuugi scrambled to keep up with his friend, running as quickly as his short legs would carry him, puzzle banging against his chest.

"Jounochi! Wait up!" he called, panting, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Jounochi wasn't going to stop for anything, and Yuugi knew that that included him. He sighed and sped on, trying to keep in stride with him.

The two were heading to Kaiba Corporation, run by the infamous, ostentatious, and outrageously vulgar millionaire, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba was tall, with dark brown hair and deep, cold cobalt eyes. Clad in his duel disk, he stood atop the looming skyscraper that was Kaiba Corp, the epitome of his fame. Yet today, no tournament was being launched, no new card or dueling device was being released, and no new titles would be crowned. Today he stood determined to do what he had intended for years. Today, he took Yuugi down.

"C'mon Yug!" Jounochi shouted, stopping at last. "We're almost there, an' I know it's gonna be something big!" Yuugi nodded, and the two walked the rest of the way, behind the growing crowd of people. Confusion wrought itself across Yuugi's face as Kaiba himself stepped forth from the building. What was he planning this time?

"I hope this is an excuse for you to kick his can, man." Jounochi sniggered. With a deep enmity toward Kaiba, Jounochi relished every defeat the man suffered, especially if it was to his best friend. Yuugi felt the exact opposite of Jounochi. He hoped this didn't concern him (although he doubted it); he hadn't dueled in a long time, not since the death of Yami no Yuugi. He wasn't sure he had the strength to.

"Jounochi, I…"

"Attention!" Kaiba's voice rang over the tumultuous crowd of people; their voices dropped to silence instantly. Kaiba's eyes flashed, hostility radiating within them. "Yuugi Mutou, step forward." Yuugi's heart sank; he had seen this coming.

"Jounochi…" he whispered, "can we leave?" Jounochi was startled to see pain in Yuugi's face.

"What's the matter, man?"

"I… I can't duel Kaiba." Jounochi's eyes widened with realization; his stomach dropped and he felt a twinge of ache in his chest.

"Man, I know this is gonna sound harsh, an' it ain't just 'cause I wanna see Kaiba get his butt kicked across the arena an' back." Jounochi said softly. "But you gotta move on, Yug. It's hard, yeah, and you know that better than anyone, but you can't live your life in this kinda shadow, man!" he pointed to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Look there," he said smiling. "Would he want you to drop everything you love just 'cause he ain't there? Pharaoh-sama would want you to be happy. And what's happy if it ain't kicking Kaiba's can?" Yuugi smiled thinly.

"You're right." He stepped forward, eyes determined, face hard. Jounochi couldn't help but smile in the slightest bit of admiration. Yuugi, although he appeared to so many as a small, emaciated teenager with a little luck when it came to Duel Monsters, was stronger than he thought himself to be.

"Will Yuugi Mutou step…?"

"I'm here, Kaiba." Yuugi's voice rang through the area. Kaiba's eyes flashed and narrowed.

'Mehehe… prepare to lose it all, Yuugi.'

"What do you want?" It was more of a statement than a question. He knew what Kaiba wanted. All Kaiba lived for was to taste…

"My perfect win." His duel disk launched; hologram projectors shot from the sides. People moved simultaneously to one side or another; Jounochi's face grew perplexed. They were dueling right here in public? Somehow, that wasn't like Kaiba. His eyes darkened with suspicion.

Yuugi couldn't help but sigh as he launched his duel disk. Projectors flew and lights appeared; the life points showed on the calculation drive.

"Time to duel, Kaiba." He breathed, fighting the pain in his chest. He could do this without the Pharaoh; Jounochi was right. He just had to move on.

But looking into the merciless, malevolent eyes of Seto Kaiba, he wasn't sure that he would be strong enough to.


	2. A glint of gold?

**Chapter 2: "A glint of gold…?"**

**_A/N: Note- Despite classic 8000 LP Dueling Style, we will be using the Battle City LP calculation of 4000 LP. Also, if there are any calculation errors in LP, please notify me ASAP as I am going strictly from memory. Thank you.

* * *

_**

Kaiba's face was set as he drew his cards, grinning as he examined his hand. There was no way that he could lose; he had more than skill on his side.

Yuugi observed his hand with scrutiny; he could feel his heart pounding with each passing second. First move was Kaiba's, then the battle would begin.

Jounouchi stared hard at Kaiba; he felt as though something was different about him. Yes, he was still the cold, arrogant, and crude bastard he had always appeared as, but something had changed about him that he couldn't put his finger on.

'Careful, Yug.' He thought, still in wonder. 'Somehow I get da feelin' that he's after more than his 'perfect win'.'

Kaiba smirked at Yuugi's trembling form. "I play X Head Cannon in Attack Mode." He exclaimed, throwing his card upon his duel disk. Yuugi nodded, some of the old dueling spirit coming back. "And I lay two cards face down…" Kaiba added.

"For later."

Yuugi peered at his cards, the faces of which he hadn't seen in so long a time. The face of the valiant Black Magician stared back at him. Yuugi pulled a card from his hand, throwing a glare at Kaiba.

"I play Kuriboh! In Attack Mode!" He smacked the card down with a 'thwap'. Kaiba grinned maliciously… almost like…

Yuugi shuddered and brushed the reminiscence from his mind. Normally Kaiba would throw back a smart comment about the Kuriboh's size or strength.

"That all?" he asked, voice just loud enough to hear, curdling slightly.

"Activate Spell Card, Multiply." He said lightly, watching the Kuriboh double again and again. Kaiba extended a hand, extending his Trap.

"Activate Trap." He laughed, sneering. "Deck Destruction Virus." Yuugi was thrown off guard; Deck Destruction Virus? That card hadn't been in Kaiba's deck before.

"What's dat do?" Jounochi shouted, surprised.

"It takes 10 random cards from your deck with each passing turn, Yuugi." Kaiba exclaimed, laughing maniacally. "So say goodbye to 25 of your dueling deck!"

Yuugi removed 10 cards from his deck, grimacing. 'The Pharaoh could have blocked that…' he thought remorsefully. His thoughts wavered to those of Yami no Yuugi, becoming more and more distracted.

'Mou hitori no boku could do this…' he thought, feeling a pang of heart wrenching sorrow. This was too soon; he couldn't do this.

"Yuugi!" Jounochi shouted. Yuugi looked over at him, torn. "Come on, man. It's still your move!" Yuugi nodded slowly.

"I end my turn."

Something very strange was going on with Kaiba, Jounochi knew. He could see it now; his dueling style had completely changed just by seeing his first few moves. Yuugi was too lost in guilt and remorse to see it. Jounochi just had to keep an eye out for Kaiba.

"What a waste of a turn." Kaiba muttered, a smile still plying at his lips. "I play De-Spell, to get rid of that pathetic Multiply card." The mountain of Kuribohs disappeared, leaving only one, face up in Attack Mode, and Yuugi with nothing to defend himself; it was definitley a clever move.

"I summon Y Head Cannon in Attack Mode." He chuckled, voice curling. "Now, both of Cannon Dragons, attack!"

The X Head Cannon launched rockets from the two guns precariously perched atop it, obliterating the small Kuriboh and knocking 1200 from Yuugi's score. Then Y Head Cannon shot a deep red blaze from its mechanical jaws, taking 1500 more, knocking him to merely 1300 Life Points in only one turn. Yuugi felt a drop of sweat course down his face.

Kaiba's eyes burned with fervency. The thirst to win was powerful, but the overwhelming supremacy of revenge was more so. The earth shattering cobalt of his eyes smoldered as he stared his helpless victim, feeling a deep, cold laugh rise up in his throat.

Jounochi stared hard at Kaiba, in wonder. He wasn't messing around with this duel; he wanted to finish Yuugi as fast as he could and as brutally as possible. He was still perplexed by his style. About to divert his eyes to Yuugi, he caught a glimpse of shimmering gold that flashed from about Kaiba's neck. That threw him off guard; although Kaiba was notorious to wear a card around his neck, it _was not gold_.

Jounochi's eyes widened with a sudden shock of fear. Could Kaiba… no. That was impossible. He looked again frantically, searching for the tint that had caught his eye.

Nothing there; he must have imagined it. He sighed, slightly relieved. But he couldn't stop the questions from bombarding his mind; if he _wasn't _imagining it… then what could it be?

And could it be what he feared more than anything?

* * *

**_A/N: All righty, well, this is chapter two. I have the WORST case of writers block, and frankly it's making me so sad. Since I'm grounded, there may be a lapse in chapters and I won't be on any messengers. However, please drop me an email, 'cause I would LOVE to read your ideas. Not only that, but I need em, I am so lost. I gotta keep this going! PLEASE HELP! Lol. And I'd also like to talk to my reviewers and get their ideas, so please feel free to add me on messenger (I'll be back April 1st.)_**

_**I'm making it kinda obvious as to what things are, (OR AM I; I am a complex and diverse being, my thoughts are an enigma… oh! a butterfly, omg! j/k) so I may just twist stuff around to mess with your heads. I dunno; I'll figure something out.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure. You are so nice. Please note that I love and respect all of my reviewers with all my heart and soul, but she sent me some of the sweetest reviews! Thank you so much, and I'm so glad you like my fic. I promise to write more soon, and drop a review with any questions; I'll make sure to thank all of you personally in my next a/n. LAT**_


End file.
